


Musings of Vanity

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: One Shots [3]
Category: Spooks: Code 9
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylie thinks she shouldn't do anything, in case it hurt Rob's feelings, but it's hardly her fault if two guys like her, is it, really?</p><p>---<br/>(originally posted on LJ in... 2009? I think?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of Vanity

When Kylie tells her that Rob wouldn't be pleased if she started something with Charlie, Rachel assumes it's because she means that Rob likes her. She's hardly surprised by the notion. Rob does fix her with that intense gaze of his quite often, and she's not exactly unattractive, but, there's something off about the way she says it, that Rachel doesn't quite understand. Almost like Kylie thinks she shouldn't do anything, in case it hurt Rob's feelings, but it's hardly her fault if two guys like her, is it, really? She can't do anything about it, except pick the one she wants, and make it clear to the other that it isn't going to happen. 

And really, it's not that difficult a decision to make. Charlie's sweet, caring, and most importantly, he's the boss. What can Rob offer her? Sarcastic comments and lewd suggestions? She'd go for the geek any day.

She tells Kylie that nothing is going to happen, but once the idea is planted into her mind, she can't let it go. After all, like Kylie joked - she'd be in control, and she does love to be in control. The thought of having Charlie wrapped around her little finger sends shivers of pleasure down her spine. And it's not like she wouldn't take care of him. He'd probably benefit from her guidance.

It's effortless; Charlie comes to her for advice, about how to run the team, how to find Hannah's killer, and it's just oh-so-easy. Rachel is good at what she does - subtle flirtation, just enough to let him know she's interested, not enough to freak him out.

What she doesn't notice, is Charlie and Rob's late night talks (she needs her beauty sleep, after all), the little looks they give each other in the office, the way their fingertips brush when they pass things to each other. She's too wrapped up in her own plans for Charlie, to notice that he's falling for someone else.

She gets a rude awakening when she finally makes her move. They're outside, resting on the balcony of their little garden area one night, when she leans over and kisses him. Charlie freezes, something which Rachel anticipated, and she wraps herself around him, making sure he doesn't get away. For a few fruitless moments she fights for a response, but when she feels none she lets her grip loosen, and Charlie pulls away from her, stumbling in his haste. Honestly, you'd think he would be pleased that someone like her wanted him but no - he looks scared, and kind of sorry, and it takes Rachel a moment before she recognises that look in his eyes as pity.

"I'm s-sorry Rach, but I just don't think of you like that." he mumbles, meeting her eyes before looking away, back towards the flat. It takes her a moment to process what he's said, and when she does, he first response is to laugh. 

"Yeah, right!" she titters, "Is that why you made up all those excuses to talk to me, take me on field work?"

"I only wanted your advice! You're more experienced, I-" he begins, more confident now, but she cuts him off anyway.

"Oh please!" she exclaims, moving closer to him again, "Why are you fighting this?" She places a hand on his chest, and he lets out a little sigh, closing his eyes before flicking them open again. 

"Because I'm gay." he replies, firmly removing her hand and walking back towards the flat, leaving her confused and alone as she stands in the dark.

\---

They don't mention what happened that night on the balcony, but Charlie stops coming to her for advice, and when he does ask her questions, it's strictly professional. It's about a week before he acts more playfully around her, the smile and joking tone in his voice, and Rachel feels a pang of want when that smile is directed at her.

She still not entirely convinced he's gay, she thinks it's more likely that he wants to be taken care of, and that he's afraid of women. 

All doubts are blown from her mind one night, when she realises she's left her jacket in the office. When she goes back to collect it, she finds Rob and Charlie in a passionate embrace. Gone is the shy, retiring Charlie she's used to, and she watches him kiss Rob for all he's worth, tugging on the other man's hair. 

Rachel's frozen in the filing section, until she sees Rob push Charlie up and onto a desk; standing between his spread thighs. She catches a glimpse of one of Charlie's quirky cardigans making it's way to the floor as she makes her retreat, tears welling in her eyes.

She didn't realise it until now, but she has lost both her suitors - it makes her feel slightly hollow to realise they were never really her's to begin with.


End file.
